TRAITOR
by T00n-5377
Summary: A young toon is accused when a huge cog invasion breaks out.
1. Chapter 1: Invasion

**TRAITOR**

Prologue

I used to have lots of great friends.

We did almost everything together!

I also had a great family...

Life was great, until it happened.

Chapter 1: Invasion

A scream rang out in the streets of ToonTown Central.

"Run! Everyone run! It's a Big Cheese invasion!"

Floating down from the sky, cogs in brown suits with cheese for heads landed down.

The cogs stalked the streets, searching for toons, eliminating them whenever they saw them.

Hiding in the bush, was a fat yellow duck, holding a remote control.

He pushed a big red button on it.

What he didn't know was that someone was watching.

It was the right toon to get him in trouble.

But the toon made a huge mistake.

What it didn't know was the duck was just flying a toy plane above the fishing pond.

When the duck saw the enormous cogs, he shrieked, took out his teleporting hole, and jumped in to the safety of his estate.

After the invasion, Flippy held a meeting in TTC square.

Every toon in Toontown was there.

"This is the biggest invasion in Toontown History," announced Flippy.

There were murmurs from the crowd.

"I know this was a shock for you all," began Flippy. "And we have lost more toons from this invasion than ever before. And worst of all... Toons that have gone sad... They have been captured by the cogs. Numbers are more than 500."

Screams rang out.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" yelled Flippy into the mic.

There was immediate silence.

"Look," said Flippy. "You all have a right to be worried in this time of crisis. But I advise you all to remain calm. We have this under control. We will send our elite security squad to rescue the 500+ toons."

"Remain calm?" shouted a toon. "How can we remain calm when we have friends and family that are captured by the cogs? Who knows WHAT will happen to them!"

"Please be quiet, Jake. I know you are-"

Jake cut him off, "NO! I won't be quiet! How can we believe that everything is under control, and how can we believe that our friends and family will be safe!"

Flippy replied, "I assure you-"

"Assure us what?" questioned Jake. "I say, we take Flippy down! He is a bad leader who let this happen!"

"Wait!" cried out a brown monkey in sunglasses and a black suit. "I know who did this."

"Who?" yelled the toons.

"Little Stubby Mizzenflapper," said the monkey, pointing at the fat yellow duck.


	2. Chapter 2: Accusations

Chapter 2: Accusations

Everyone was looking at Little Stubby.

He was astounded.

"Is this true, Bananamonkey?" asked Flippy.

"Yes! Yes!" shrieked Bananamonkey. "I saw him inside a bush, holding a remote control. He must be summoning the invasions with that remote control! He's probably a cog, in disguise,"

Stubby's heart leaped.

"Do you have proof, Bananamonkey?" asked Flippy.

"Yes, yes! I do!" he howled. "Look here. I have a video tape.

"Please give it here," said Flippy.

Bananamonkey handed over the tape.

Flippy took out a small cube and set it on the ground. It expanded out to be a giant TV.

Flippy inserted the tape in the slot.

The screen blinked on.

"Look," said Bananamonkey. "Right here, on the security cameras at the fishing pond! You see there is no invasion, and when he presses the button, cogs come streaming down from the sky!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm..." thought Flippy. "Maybe it was a coincidence. I mean, he's just a small toon,"

"That's what the cogs want you to think!" yelled Bananamonkey. "To deceive you all! Nobody would suspect a little duck, huh? Well too bad! Because you're caught!"

"Stubby, do you have anything to say?" asked Flippy.

Sweat rolled down Stubby's face.

Everyone was pointing fingers and blaming him.

"You're responsible for my friends!" yelled one toon.

"You're the one who's behind this! My mother is captured, and it's all your fault!" yelled another.

Stubby felt that everyone was blaming him. His world was closing in around on him.

"No! No!" He shrieked. "It wasn't me, I swear!"

"He's lying! He's lying!" screamed Bananamonkey.

"I'm sorry Stubby, but all of the evidence points to you," said Flippy. "I'm sorry, but we will have a hearing for you in Toon Court tomorrow, 11 AM. Meeting dismissed!"

'I can't believe it,' thought Stubby. 'Everyone thinks I'm responsible for this invasion, and all I was doing was playing with my toy plane! I hate this!"


End file.
